


To live & learn

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic, Guilt, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “Baekhyun?”The omegas face pulled together in irritation and he huffed as he tossed the bag of baked cookies onto the floor by the alphas bare feet.“I’m your new neighbor, asshole.” He hissed and spun on his feet.(Baekhyun ran from his ex months ago, and now they’re neighbors)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	To live & learn

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
“Not interested.” 

Baekhyun opened and closed his mouth just about a million times in utter shock, eyeing the alpha judgmentally because he was only trying to be kind to all his new neighbors.

Sure, the other was good looking, he had a full head of cropped black hair and the scent of pine trees which happened to be Baekhyun’s favorite.

But now that he was this close he realized the scent was _recognizable._

He froze in place and it seemed the alpha _also_ froze as they just stared at each other in the doorway that Baekhyun had knocked on. 

“Baekhyun?”

The omegas face pulled together in irritation and he huffed as he tossed the bag of baked cookies onto the floor by the alphas bare feet.

 _“I’m your new neighbor, asshole.”_ He hissed and spun on his feet.

He heard Chanyeol attempting to stumble along after him and growled, catching the blue of his eyes in the reflection as he stormed back to his apartment - his new apartment that _apparently_ was where his ex was living in too.

“Hey! Wait! Wait, Baekhyun!”

Of course he didn’t wait up for the stuck up man, throwing his door open and turning to slam it shut but Chanyeol worked a palm inside with huge eyes.

Ones Baekhyun hated to see, it’d been a good seven months since he’d last seen them. 

“I’ll call the goddamn police on you,” The omega snarled, lips pulled up in a way that showed all his teeth, “I’ll fucking do it. Don’t you fucking come near here again.”

 _“Baekhyun.”_ The alpha cried, eyes that were too much a reminder to Baekhyun who cringed more because he saw those eyes all the time. “You never returned my calls.” 

“I’m counting down,” Baekhyun threatened, “And if you’re not off my door I’m calling the police- or better yet I’ll call my brother to come beat your ass.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes flashed at the mention of the large alpha - Kris never was a fan of him and he knew it. 

“One.” 

“Baekhyun, please. Please-“

“Two.” 

Chanyeol made the mistake of loosening his grip and Baekhyun _slammed_ the door. He wouldn’t risk the other sneaking a peak or a _scent_ of his home.

He couldn’t risk a lot of things and now he was ready to throw a fit as he slid down the door and wondered why the fuck he thought it was a good idea to come back to town. 

Oh yes, because he needed the extra help and Kris and Kyungsoo - his dear brothers, one a hard headed alpha and the other an even _more_ aggressive teenage beta - said they could help.

Right now Baekhyun hoped they’d come back instead, because his heart was racing and tears were filling his eyes and he felt heartbroken all over again just seeing the asshome who’d broken his heart so many months ago.

Even his family didn’t know exactly what had gone on and it didn’t help that they asked so often because he was reminded so often of the pain of being with Chanyeol - of the _joy_ of it.

Of how in love he'd been, so close to mating but not yet enough.

His parents had been right, he shouldn’t have fallen in love at a young age, he shouldn’t have _wasted_ three years on the shitty alpha even if Chanyeol had treated him _so well_ when they were together. 

Chanyeol must have been heartbroken too, their mutual friends never failed to remind Baekhyun such in texts, because he also hadn’t seen any of them in months for _good_ reason.

Because they’d tell the alpha everything.

They’d tell him exactly why Baekhyun had to leave, exactly why he hated Chanyeol so much.

Because he hated that he loved him and he hated that he was told daily how much Chanyeol missed him, was searching for him, so in a way he should be glad that Chanyeol's immediate reaction to an omega showing up at his door was a _not interested._

Just as he should feel glad that the alpha he could still hear pacing outside his door, making deep and worried noises, whispering pleas for him to come out.

_Baekhyun, I can hear you, please let me talk._

_What are you doing here? You moved in? Can’t we just see each other for a minute?_

_I’m sorry I sounded so rude.. I-I just haven’t been in the mood for company._

No _shit,_ of course he wouldn’t want company ever since he moved into such nice apartments, much better than the one Baekhyun recalled they shared before he up and left to go back home to his parents.

Ironic that Chanyeol decided he wanted better after he’d left because back then it’d been a struggle to make rent, but now the man had a big break as a game developer and Baekhyun supposed in a way he had too, only in the form of family inheritance and a job at a diner.

But Baekhyun was a busy man now and he had no time to play these games.

Now, he needed to unpack his things and cry for a bit before he would get some peace and quiet for once in a long few months. 

The first thing on his list was of top priority and he’d need it by the end of the week. 

Just thinking about what he was missing right now made his chest hurt and he wanted to call Kris to come back, to bring back the only thing that cured his ache.

But he couldn’t, because then he wouldn’t get anything done.

So he wiped his eyes clean and climbed to his feet to slide the lock closed loud enough he knew Chanyeol could hear it before turning to the boxes of furniture that needed to be built.

He was never good at these things, Chanyeol was. 

Baekhyun wanted to stop thinking.

But the crib laying in the living room waiting to be set up didn’t help with that at all, all it did was fill his chest with guilt and make him shake with sobs once again.

  
***

Chanyeol was confused and concerned.

First, the last thing he expected this week was for his missing boyfriend to show up at his door.

Okay, missing was a strong word to use, but as far as he knew he’d dropped off the face of the Earth with little to no contact with anyone.

He’d almost called the police if he hadn’t gone to Kris soon after and cried his eyes out, and even if the other hated him for no reason, he still told him Baekhyun was okay but to leave him alone, that he had _issues_ to work out.

It’d sounded ridiculous because Baekhyun was his boyfriend of nearly four years and if he had issues then they had to _work_ on them.

Secondly, his now _unmissing_ boyfriend avoided him like the plague and trust him - Chanyeol _tried_ to speak to him.

He tried to knock on his door and slip notes under, he tried to cry and beg and he looked like a complete idiot as other tenants walked by a full grown alpha crying.

 _Young love,_ he’d heard an older man coo softly and that couldn’t be further from the truth.

Because he and Baekhyun were way past that point, and without a proper goodbye he refused to believe his longtime friend turned boyfriend who he’d been in love with since college had dumped him.

Even if the truth was he hadn’t seen Baekhyun for seven months.

Chanyeol could still recall the last time he’d saw Baekhyun, kissing his lips and petting his hair because the omega hadn’t felt good and back then he’d worked nights at a bar down the street.

Baekhyun used to work mornings at a coffee shop bus stops away just to make ends meet with their school loans and bills to pay, he was overworked and had no idea what he’d wanted to do in life other than model.

And he was beautiful, he was gorgeous and would be an even prettier model, but it was hard to find the time for him to audition, and even harder for Baekhyun to find a company that didn’t require him to be single because that’s how entertainment companies worked, he had to be _desirable._

Why Baekhyun couldn’t be desirable living at home with his boyfriend was beyond him, but the omega refused to sign with any of them because of it.

Because he always claimed _can’t sleep if I don’t smell you, Yeol._

The thought made him scowl now because _obviously_ Baekhyun could sleep, because they were next door neighbors and he hadn’t heard anything other than some shuffling through the thin walls.

How Baekhyun afforded such an apartment he had no idea, and he supposed the omega wondered the same of him, he wondered if Baekhyun would be proud of him now, if he’d finally let him take care of him.

Baekhyun never was that type of omega though, he didn’t like those stereotypes, but they didn’t rely on them - because there had been months were Chanyeol wasn’t working while the omega worked his ass off for them, when Baekhyun was the one coming home from work with shaking knees to a plate of food and attention rather than it being the other way.

It never stopped Chanyeol from wanting to take care of him, because Baekhyun had taken care of him for too long.

Maybe his friends were all right though, he was chasing after a lost man.

Was it too much to want an explanation though? 

Baekhyun was the one that had walked out on him, left him literally in the cold with no words even though he’d smiled and kissed him goodnight and everything.

Chanyeol _was_ pissed. He was angry and betrayed and he _fucking_ loved that cold hearted, heart stealing omega with everything for no goddamn reason.

And he’d _tried._ He tried to get over him, he’d tried to drink and fuck and he’d tried it all at this point.

But sparkling chocolate eyes were hard to forget, and the matching, chocolate and coffee scent was harder to forget. 

Pink lips were hard to forget when you worshiped them for over three years.

He should have listened to Minseok so long ago, that Baekhyun was seen as independent, rude, and reckless.

But once he’d spoken to him he found he wasn’t, but maybe that’s just what the omega wanted him to think, right?

“Yeah, no! Kyungsoo, Soo, I need you to get the door.” 

Chanyeol perked up at the name, turning away from his mailbox in the lobby to look at the glass door swinging open.

“Xing, I think he’s awake, oh no!” The teenager cried worriedly.

Chanyeol shifted back and forth on his feet in a debate on if it was worth it to speak up, and decided it very much _was._ Plus, Yixing was a very sweet omega even though his mate was an asshole - well, Kris was protective, so Chanyeol couldn’t _hate_ him.

“Hey! Kyungsoo, is that you? You’ve.. you grew so much, little man!” 

The alpha cringed to himself at his own overfriendliness, but the teenager turned around and looked at him with something akin to happiness, a smile pulling on his lips and opening his mouth to say something when Yixing spoke up first, “Chanyeol, I.. we didn’t know you lived here until Baekhyun called last week.”

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol grinned, and stepped closer but felt something was being hidden when Yixing turned his shoulder towards him and clutched his jacket shut, “He said something about me?”

“My brother is very talkative, you know!” Kyungsoo smiled, Chanyeol was relieved he didn’t harbor anything rude towards him because he’d seen Kyungsoo tear up his boyfriend before and it wasn’t a pretty sight, other than that he was all cute smiles.

“I _do_ know.” 

Suddenly there was a quiet hiccuping noise that made Yixing shush under his breath and Chanyeol frowned, watching the other turn fully towards him with a sigh and bounce a tiny thing in his arms.

The alphas jaw dropped as he was faced with the smallest baby he’d ever seen, “You.. wow..” 

“Jiminnie is really cute,” Kyungsoo chirped.

Indeed the baby was _really_ cute, a full head of black curls and expressive eyes, but oh so small.

“Is he.. he a newborn? He’s all.. small and pink..” Chanyeol worried at the baby fussing, wanting to reach over and help soothe the tiny baby. 

Yixing pursed his lips like he wasn’t quite sure he should say a thing, lifting the baby to rest on his collarbones higher in the warmth of his neck and patting the small bottom.

Chanyeol mused he could hold the baby in just one hand given how absolutely fragile he looked.

“He’s two months, but he’s premature, he only just came from the hospital a month ago so he’s very sensitive to scents.” 

“But he’s okay now!” Kyungsoo added, reaching over to pet the tiny baby’s back and even then his teenage hand covered all of his fluffy blue onesie. “Before my grandma passed away she got to hold him as the first one, even before Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol’s brows pulled together in confusion because he hadn’t heard of their grandma passing and knew Baekhyun loved her a lot, opening his mouth to respond but Yixing tugged Kyungsoo arm with a scolding look on his face as the baby began to fuss almost on time with Baekhyun’s name mentioned.

“You are _not supposed_ to tell people those things-“ he heard Yixing ranting as they stepped towards the elevator.

“Yeah… good seeing you guys too,” He sighed and turned to collect his mail.

  
***

Baekhyun loved his grandmother.

He loved her so much even though she had a heart condition and they’d known for years of her passing.

It was a badly timed event because she’d passed one day after Jimin was taken off an incubator and all of the newborns treatments had left him in a whole of debt.

She’d held the baby, she’d wiped his runny nose clean and died the next night after telling Baekhyun how _proud_ she was of him, and that meant so much because his parents had never approved of Chanyeol after he’d gotten pregnant.

They loved Jimin, but he always felt there was a look of judgement in their eyes when they looked at him because he’d gotten pregnant so young and without a ring.

His grandma had left a lot of money to be split between them all, and Kris was the one that sold her house reluctantly because it was too old and would cost more to rebuild than it was worth, and had helped Baekhyun find a place and start a savings for Jimin.

He didn’t know what he’d do without what he’d been given in her will, because even though he knew Yixing and Kris didn’t mind he didn’t want to live with them forever even if they loved Jimin and helped so much the past month. 

They already did a lot of running back and forth with Kyungsoo as their parents were growing older, so it wasn’t fair to rely on them for everything.

Sometimes things just never turned out how you wanted them too, and as if reaffirming that thought, two weeks after moving in he’d answered the door expecting the pizza delivery guy only to find his fucking _alpha_ standing here in a tight fitting black tee and jeans holding two huge pizzas a bag of sodas and a bunch of flowers.

Baekhyun wondered if he dressed so handsomely casual because he knew the omega was weak for him so domestic.

“Paid for your food, let’s talk?” 

Chanyeol’s eyes told him he wasn’t going to let this go, and it was going to be rather annoying should the alpha just show up at times like these, so Baekhyun nodded stiffly, chewing his thumb because things felt more awkward now that Yixing told him the alpha had met Jimin.

Chanyeol was probably outraged he hadn’t been told when the baby smelled of them so much, but Baekhyun couldn’t get anymore heartbroken than he already was and let him in.

“Watch your step,” He whispered softly, pointing at a few boxes by the door.

“I brought these,” Chanyeol cleared his throat and handed over the bunch of orange flowers, “Kyungsoo mentioned your grandma, I brought them for her.. for you.. yeah, just yeah.” 

Baekhyun swallowed back tears as he accepted them and rubbed his temple as he stepped into the kitchen to place them in a cup of water, eyes welling up because he just wanted them to fight if Chanyeol was here to yell at him - he didn’t want to be reminded how sweet the other was or how his grandma loved Chanyeol too, so he knew the other must be upset he hadn’t known.

“You sure do have a lot to unpack, I can help you. Like.. hang up some things for you.” 

The omega fiddled with his pajama top and saw Chanyeol picking at a string on the couch pillow nervously, a habit he’d had even the day he’d asked him on a date the first time, always needing to hold something.

Usually he was holding Baekhyun.

But not today, and the omega took a seat across from him in a chair, turning the television down a bit. 

“I think Kris is coming over soon to do it.” Baekhyun murmured softly.

Chanyeol’s eyes dulled at that as he nodded a bit, licking his lips and flipping open a box of pizza and staring at it.

Baekhyun wondered if he was debating on serving him first - because the alpha had always been considerate like that, but his thoughts were interrupted when a shrill cry rang out from down the hall and he was jumping up.

“What?” He heard Chanyeol wonder, but he was bursting down the hall to the baby’s cries to scoop up the tiny form and snuggle him to his chest, bouncing softly and shushing.

When he walked back into the living room he found Chanyeol standing up near the hallway as if he’d gone to follow instinctively and stopped.

Baekhyun didn’t want to look at him right now and was shushing the baby quietly and rushing to grab a warm bottle from the warmer, “Ah, Jiminnie. Sh, you’re okay, bubba.” 

“Yixing left him here with you?” 

Baekhyun frowned as Jimin snuggled into his neck with loud breathing and wet drool on his face from his nap, the fuzz of his best pajamas soft on his skin, “Of course. Why wouldn’t he?” 

Chanyeol followed him all the way into the living room and Baekhyun needed more space to sit comfortably and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch to lay the baby in the crook of his arm and feed him, twinkling and watery eyes looking at the ceiling fan curiously before side eying Chanyeol when the alpha sat down.

A two month old had barely any movement, but a two month old premature baby even less so Jimin just gurgled his milk a bit and the drink bubbled up as he wiggled his fingers out towards the alpha uncoordinatedly.

“He’s so cute.”

Baekhyun smiled unconsciously even though he felt protective with his son in Chanyeol's reach, “Yeah, he smiles too, he’s so young but so smart.” 

“Really?”

The excitement in Chanyeol's tone made Baekhyun chew the inside of his cheek to hide his grin as he gave a nod, “Yeah. It’s one of those huge cheesy ones that you do all the freaking time.” 

Silence followed for a moment.

_“Is that what that smell is?”_

The omega raised a brow in confusion, “What?”

“The smell?” Chanyeol reiterated but looked _so_ worked up at this point, “That’s _him?_ Baekhyun.. wha.. is that Yixing’s kid? What- Kyungsoo… said.. _what the hell!”_

Jimin startled at the hissing growl, and Baekhyun curled lips up at the alphas display, holding the baby tighter to his chest although his son didn’t seem upset in the slightest, only confused.

“Keep your voice down,” Baekhyun ordered.

“That’s _my kid?”_

“What do you want me to _say,_ Chanyeol?” The omega hiss whispered, “I may be a _bitch,_ but I’m no cheater.” 

This was the anger he’d been ready for, he’d welcomed ten minutes ago, but it was no longer welcomed when Jimin was here.

The alpha pacing back and forth and turning red in the face, barely restraining himself with pursed lips was _not_ welcome to burst right now.

“That’s my baby?” Chanyeol questioned again as if that would change a thing, fire in his eyes, “And you _kept_ this from me? Me, Baekhyun? Who the fuck are you? I don’t even know you anymore! You never hide anything from me and this.. this-“

“His name is Jimin!” Baekhyun screeched, “His name is Park Jimin and he’s two months and three days old, and he’s the best thing that ever happened to me so get the hell out of my house so I can take care of my son!” 

Chanyeol's face dropped at the omegas tears, eyes flickering to the baby who was starting to fuss at the tension, squirming uncomfortably and holding Baekhyun’s shirt in a leeching grip. “I want answers.” 

“I’m telling you to get the fuck out, Park Chanyeol.” 

The alpha swallowed hard as he felt his own tears reach his lips and he had a moment to process a few words before blabbering, “Did you say _Park Jimin?”_

Baekhyun actually _hissed_ at him like an angered cat, holding the back of the baby’s neck as he lifted him under his chin, “I don’t want to see you right now. Leave.” 

Chanyeol eyed him beggingly, but he wasn’t one to challenge anyone, much less the one person he’d ever loved.

He nodded stiffly, and left.

***  
  


Chanyeol had a bad feeling in days to come.

Maybe because he’d gotten a _mean_ glare from Kris who answered the door the only time he’d tried to go speak calmly to Baekhyun again.

Or, because of all the texts he’d been getting from his friends ever since the cat was out of the bag and he’d called Minseok crying over recent news who then blabbed and now Luhan has told all.

He just wanted an answer.

He wasn’t a bad alpha, in fact Baekhyun always told him he was a _good_ alpha.

He normally didn’t have a temper.

He could provide, he loved others more than himself, and he _loved_ children.

So why the hell did Baekhyun hide this from him.

Why would he go to such extremes and break his heart like this?

Chanyeol never would have done something like this to the omega, so he just wanted to know _why._

And he was tired of waiting for answers, so he was stomping over now, at five pm on a Sunday.

He knocked and got no response, but that likely had to do with the fact the door cracked open at his light knock and he was concerned instantly.

As a concerned _parent_ he reasoned it was okay for him to go in, to check on them, because Baekhyun was a worry wart and would have never left a door unlocked, much less with a baby in the house.

What greeted him was the sight of the omega strewn on the couch with a baby monitor in his hand with the television up and looking absolutely _exhausted._

He had dark circles around his eyes and his cheeks looked hollowed a bit despite the half eaten bowl of cereal in front of him.

Chanyeol wondered what the omega was up to because he’d seen Kris and Kyungsoo and Yixing coming in and out a lot and assumed they were watching the baby while Baekhyun rested up. 

With a heavy and worried sigh, Chanyeol ventured over to spread the blanket from the back of the couch over Baekhyun, picking up a spoon off the ground and turning the television down a bit when he heard the baby monitor going off in the omegas hand.

It was only quiet, sniffling noises, shuffling around, but he knew baby’s shouldn’t be moving _this_ much especially when so little.

Chanyeol didn’t know if Baekhyun would be upset right now, but from the omegas accidental admission, Jimin was a _Park,_ and he was assuming hopefully that that meant he was allowed to see him.

At least that’s what he told himself.

When he found the correct room, he was surprised how set up the room was when compared to the rest of the house, details everywhere down to the stickers of the baby’s name on the wall.

Baekhyun always was one for detail.

A small grunt was heard and he laughed under his breath as he approached the white crib, the almond eyed baby started kicking his arms and legs out at rapid speeds at the visitor, mouth wide open and his fist sitting on it.

“Hi there,” Chanyeol whispered, reaching down to pet the little stomach, “Do you remember me? I hope not, I hope I didn’t scare you last time.” 

In response to his voice Jimins mouth pulled into an open mouthed smile, gums on show as he squealed.

Chanyeol felt his stomach was in a blender and swallowed his nerves down to reached down and pick him up, a hand cupping his neck carefully and his back, and he _was_ sure now he could hold the baby one handed if he wanted to, but Jimin deserved all the attention he had right now as he smiled wide with chubby cheeks and shook his little fist as if it was amazing.

“Aren’t you so cute, little lamb?” Chanyeol mused as he settled the baby into the crook of his arm and referred to the lamb on his onesie, walking over to a bean bag chair in the corner beside a changing table. “Jiminnie, do you know me?”

Of course he didn’t, he was merely two months old and had seen him a total of two times, but the baby sniffed at his shirt as if he _did_ know.

That made Chanyeol happy even if he was likely imagining the baby relaxing more after sniffing him. 

“Your mommy is sleeping right now,” The alpha cooed, running a palm over the soft hair on the baby’s head and overall just feeling his soft pink skin, “But that’s okay, daddy is so sorry for scaring you last time, I’ll be so careful with you, promise.” 

Jimin just sucked his fist back into his mouth and flailed his legs back and forth testingly with a muffled squeak each time, attention seeking noises even though he had all the attention Chanyeol could possibly give.

“You’re just adorable. You look just like me when I was little, you know? But you have Baekhyun’s hair and crescent eyes, so cute. My little mini me.” 

Chanyeol hadn’t realized how long he sat there cooing, petting the baby’s stomach and face, careful of how tiny and vulnerable the baby was when he rearranged him around or gave him a teddy bear from the changing table to chew on.

Jimin was just so small and it reminded him that Baekhyun had him _premature_ and within a second of that thought came a second one that made tears fill his eyes as he was reminded he _wasn’t_ there for him, he wasn’t there and didn’t know anything at all.

He was sniffling into the baby’s hair for minutes trying to accept those things, but this wasn’t really something he _could_ accept right now.

And he didn’t know why he deserved to feel like this - to feel like the world was both trying to destroy him and also give him something so small but meaningful.

He tried to say it didn’t matter, because in the end Jimin was proof he and Baekhyun loved each other, but his heart argued that he should have _done better._

“I was going to have you.. know, soon.” 

Chanyeol jumped and instinctively cupped Jimins head even though the baby started gurgling more at the voice. 

“Not.. _now,_ but I was, eventually.” Baekhyun whispered, eyes puffy with sleep, but he didn’t have that tired wobble as he was known to do after waking up, so he must have been up for a while and the baby monitor in his hand made Chanyeol more embarrassed for his crying to have been heard. “He probably needs to be changed.” 

“Oh- I, I got it, it’s fine,” Chanyeol said, jumping up to lay the baby down although Baekhyun had arms out to do it.

The omega didn’t argue and just took his previous seat, watching with tired and sorrowful eyes.

“I really was,” Baekhyun muttered again, “But then I was trying to bribe the neighbors with cookies because I knew a newborn could be _loud_ and I didn’t want anyone angry - you snuck up on me, I wasn’t expecting it.”

“You called me an asshole.” 

“You kind of are.” 

Chanyeol snorted and shook his head a bit, accepting the diaper Baekhyun was holding up. “I’ve never hid a child from my boyfriend,” He said, attempting to joke but it came out drier and harsher than he meant for it to.

Baekhyun sucked in an audible breath and the alpha cringed in sympathy a bit, but didn’t take it back, just opting to pick a now only diapered baby up to his chest because he wanted the contact, to hold and feel his tiny body because he hadn’t gotten the chance as Baekhyun had. As he assumed Kris and Kyungsoo had.

Yixing _had._

All before him and Jimin was his _son._

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Baekhyun’s voice came out as a squeak before he was all out shaking with guilt and holding his hands over his eyes, “I-I’m so sorry! Chanyeol, I’m so sorry.” 

To not comfort him was _hard,_ but comforting him felt like saying it was okay what he’d done, and this wasn’t okay. 

It wasn’t okay that he’d broken his heart in the first place but this was another level of betrayal.

“I-I was scared, you.. you didn’t want kids, you said - you- I knew, I heard…”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Chanyeol asked a bit aggressively, a hand soothing Jimins hair down as the baby drooled into his clothes.

Baekhyun wiped his eyes and sat up with a broken expression, “We.. when we were at Luhan’s birthday party, I asked you.. what.. what you thought about it, kids, about mating. You _laughed_ Chanyeol. You laughed and said _we don’t have time, we’d have to get rid of it._ I wasn’t going to-to get rid of him, Chanyeol!”

“I was _drunk!”_ Chanyeol cried, “I was drunk and I don’t recall any of that! I _love_ children - I love you, I loved you! I didn’t know. Rhetorical questions to a drunk man don’t _compare_ to telling me you were pregnant, Baekhyun! If only you’d have spoken to me, not _drunk me._ We agreed once we had money to mate, to start a family, do you forget that too? I _loved_ anything you gave me, made for me. How- how can you just accept things so fast like that? 

There were plenty of rumors of you cheating on me and did I once accuse you? Did I once dump you and leave you for _rumors?_ That’s so _unfair,_ Baekhyun. Sure, the timing wasn’t right, things weren’t right but we could have _made it work._ Fu- Baekhyun, that's not fair.” 

Baekhyun’s entire body shook with sobs but he nodded to every word because it was the truth, he’d been bad about sleeping around before Chanyeol and never once had the other jumped to conclusions.

But he was _afraid,_ hormonal and two months pregnant and just _scared._

“I-I’m _sorry._ If I could t-take it back I would.” 

“But you can’t,” Chanyeol whispered tearfully, “I missed everything, and I searched for you.” 

“I know.” 

“I called you and you switched your number and Kris wouldn’t tell me shit, nobody would and-“

_“I know.”_

“- god, you ripped my heart out, how can I look at you and _still_ think you’re the most beautiful thing in the world? Damn it, Baekhyun, I should hate you.” 

“I know!” The omega burst under his breath, pulling his knees to his chest and crying into them, “Hate me then.” 

Chanyeol turned to look at the wall for a second to compose himself and calm his tears, it felt easier when Jimin was breathing calmly into his neck, probably tired again because of the vibrations of them speaking.

That thought was correct as he gently laid the baby back down and tucked him in, eyes bobbing open and closed like he was fighting sleep - a useless act when Chanyeol spun the mobile and soft music began to play as the Winnie the Pooh figures began to travel in a slow circle.

“Come on.” He whispered, kneeling down in front of Baekhyun to remove the fingers from his face, holding his hands away from covering his teary face. “Come on, let’s not wake the baby.” 

Baekhyun nodded with his eyes swollen and red, latching onto his hand as if scared Chanyeol was going to leave.

Ironic, when he was the one who left.

“Sh, stop crying,” Chanyeol whispered weakly when he was just crying seconds before too, leading the omega out and into the hallways attempting to go to the living room, but found Baekhyun was crying so hard he wouldn’t stand upright. 

“Baekhyun, Baek, hey.” 

No response other than sobbing and Chanyeol felt his own tears pooling again at the sight and sound, sighing and pulling him into a hug, one that it seemed the omega very much needed as Baekhyun dug into the back of his shirt instantly, pulling on the fabric. 

“Sh, I don’t hate you. Baekhyun, stop crying so much, please. Please stop. I don’t hate you, I just want to talk. I don’t hate you, kitten.” 

At the nickname Baekhyun only cried _harder_ and Chanyeol had no choice but to squeeze him and kneel down to the ground.

Baekhyun took him all the way to the floor instantly with his tugging at his clothes, although Chanyeol could have stopped him and instead carried him to bed or the living room, but he didn’t have much strength from crying too as Baekhyun cried into his chest and sat between his legs, pushing so close his spine pressed into the wall uncomfortably.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” 

“Me too, I-me too, Baekhyun, sh.” 

They fell asleep right there on the floor.

***

What changed was a lot and not a lot at the same time.

Things were tense in the sense of sitting too close or looking at each other for extended amounts of time, but not in the sense that it was abnormal for Baekhyun to knock on his door and see if he was busy to come see Jimin.

He was never too busy to see Jimin just as he was never too busy to see Baekhyun, but when he’d said that the omega turned as red as he had the first time Chanyeol told him how much he was in love with him.

They spoke about it a lot as Baekhyun harbored so much guilt and Chanyeol _did_ harbor distrust.

Because this was not something as easy to get over as say forgetting something or just pretending they’d broken up mutually.

Baekhyun had _left_ him with his child for seven months.

That wasn’t something that could just be fixed with a fast apology, Chanyeol was _afraid,_ because he loved Baekhyun and Jimin and he didn’t want to be heartbroken again.

Although Baekhyun said he’d broken his heart too - drunk and unknowing.

Chanyeol felt horrible although he couldn’t recall the event, because he couldn’t picture such words ever coming from his mouth.

He’d never given the impression he hated children or didn’t want them, but perhaps projection was more a thing he did when drunk than he knew because back then the both of them _hadn’t_ been in the best of places financially and mentally.

Money couldn’t buy happiness, that was proof of how unhappy Chanyeol was even after he got it, and as Baekhyun seemed to be too, but it surely helped ease the stress on both of them.

A frantic knock on his door at seven in the morning wasn’t what he expected, but Chanyeol was grumbling and getting up to open the door instantly, scratching his bare chest.

“I have to get to work!” The omega cried as soon as he opened the door, a diaper bag stuffed full on his arm and a baby dressed fully in a lion onesie and droopy eyed, but kicking a bit when he noticed Chanyeol. “He’s _sick,_ I can’t take him to Kris because Yixing is also sick!”

“Woah, woah, sweetheart, calm down.” Chanyeol tried to process, eyes red as Baekhyun pushed by him into his apartment. “Or not.” 

“Please, Chanyeol, I.. i'll have Kyungsoo-“

“He’s my son too,” The alpha interrupted softly, sleep rushing out of his eyes as he watched Baekhyun go into his fridge and start putting bottles inside.

Chanyeol laughed fondly and walked around the couch to sweep up Jimin who Baekhyun has laid down on the couch, “Hi, buddy. Good morning, baby.” 

The baby kicked his legs with a tired smile in response, arms open as if he wanted a hug, but his nose was runny and face a bit red. 

“Poor baby, daddy has you,” Chanyeol cooed, accepting the baby rubbing his wet nose into his throat as he held him tight.

“He has a cold, I woke up to him coughing.” Baekhyun explained, “I left medicine and some cash-“

“Hey, calm down,” The alpha rushed over to grab his hand that was holding his hair tightly, gently tugging his fingers out of a fist, “Sh. He’s my baby too, I’ve got him, kitten. Chill, and don’t act as if I’m a babysitter; what’s yours is mine and mine is yours.” 

Baekhyun leaned into his side for a moment, fingers petting Jimin's back before he sighed, “He hasn’t gotten sick before.” 

“Baby’s get sick sometimes so they can get strong immune systems later on.” Chanyeol soothed, using his empty hand to comb the hair from Baekhyun’s face, “I didn’t know you were working, why? Is that why you look so tired? Sweetheart..” 

“I just.. I put a lot in his savings,” Baekhyun murmured, “I.. I didn’t think you’d actually….” _Want him,_ was cut off, but Chanyeol preferred he not say so aloud anyways.

“Well I’m here now, but we can talk about it later,” The alpha whispered, cupping the back of his head and perhaps it was a mistake but he leaned down to peck Baekhyun’s forehead reassuringly anyways, more habit than anything. “Take my car, I don’t want you on the bus alone.” 

Baekhyun frowned, “I.. I won’t be late.. if I leave now..” 

“But if you take my car you can take that cash sitting on the counter and buy yourself some breakfast on the way,” Chanyeol argued carefully, grinning down at him, “Go. We’ll be fine. Don’t forget to let me know you made it there safe, it’s still dark outside and I worry, kitten.” 

The omega smiled sheepishly, chewing on his bottom lip as he reluctantly accepted his money off the counter and started very slowly towards the keys hanging by the door.

“Say bye bye to mommy,” Chanyeol crooned, pressing his lips to Jimin's hair, _“Bye bye mommy, have a good day -_ huh, mini me?” 

Baekhyun giggled very prettily then, pushing his hair from his eyes as if embarrassed, eyes scanning the pair before he seemingly looked as if he only just realized Chanyeol wasn’t wearing a top and sucked his lip into his mouth.

They’d have to discuss the tension, but for now Chanyeol just grinned triumphantly, “Bye, mommy. See you soon.” 

This time Baekhyun squeaked and turned to rush out the door with pink cheeks.

******

Chanyeol knew he was in love with Jimin at first sight, of course he was, this was his son that smelled a mix of him and Baekhyun, but nothing ever quite prepared him for the utter look a baby could give.

So trusting, so happy. Absolute content as if knowing they would be taken good care of.

Jimin had that look.

He had that look even as his face scrunched up in tears when he sneezed too hard and scared himself and when he was angry Chanyeol wiped his snot away. 

He wasn’t much of a fussy baby when given proper attention, but when sick he was pretty fussy.

Not in the ear piercing screaming type, but more of a high pitched whining that hurt Chanyeol's chest with sympathy more than anything.

And now, after a long few hour nap, Chanyeol woke up to a fist pounding on his chest and startled once he realized he’d fallen asleep holding the baby.

Jimin seemed everything happy to awake like this though, crescent eyes scrunching up as he elbowed with little strength at his chest and tried to sit up to look at him properly.

Chanyeol’s heart couldn’t feel as full as it did now, petting down the back of his son's head and also feeling his temperature, “Baby lion, is it play time now?” 

At his rumbling voice Jimin squeaked and laid his cheek down onto his chest and Chanyeol laughed, “You like to hear daddy talk? I like to hear you talking too.” _Even if it was only drool and squeals._

Jimin just seemed as if he could lay there and oo at his chest rumbling under his cheek more than anything, toes rubbing into Chanyeol's stomach as he wiggled then around experimentally, hand blocking his drooly cooes.

“Okay, let’s see what mommy is up to and then diaper change _then_ bath time and dinner, okay?” 

As if the baby understood a thing, Jimin squeaked a noise that Chanyeol decided was an agreement. 

He sat up to grab his phone, letting Jimin nearly strangle him as the baby grabbed ahold of the strings of his hoodie.

KITTEN 🐱:

_-Chanyeol how is he doing?_

_-And how are u doing? How are u both doing?_

ALPHA WOLF 🐺: 

-We’re settling down for a bath, don’t worry, Baekhyun. He’s not warm and is just as squirmy as normal, only a slight stomach ache and runny nose I think.

KITTEN 🐱:

_-That’s good, i'll bring u dinner, I’m sorry he’s fussy_

ALPHA WOLF 🐺: 

-Stop acting like I’m babysitting, kitten

KITTEN 🐱:

_-I’m sorry, I don’t mean too. I just know u like takeout._

ALPHA WOLF 🐺: 

-I’ll see you when you come back

KITTEN 🐱:

_-Do u want to keep him for the night?_

_-Fuck. Stupid idea, u don’t have a crib_

ALPHA WOLF 🐺: 

-I do have a crib, just got it very hopefully. I’ll keep him and see you in the morning, keep my keys in case you need them tomorrow. Get some sleep, Baekhyun, you look like you really need it and we can talk real soon. Sleep well

KITTEN 🐱:

_-Thank u_

_-I love u both_

Chanyeol’s heart clenched a bit pathetically at the message, trying to decide what was best to do.

Although the truth was undeniable.

ALPHA WOLF 🐺: 

-I think Jimin says he loves mommy too, although that could just be gas

-And I love you too, drive safe and rest well, baby. 

  
***

Jimin started sleeping over a few nights a week, but it was about the forth time he’d done so when Chanyeol was interrupted while working by his phone vibrating nonstop.

He was used to Baekhyun growing worried about the baby and didn’t even have to think before he was getting up to open the door without even checking his phone, assuming the omega to be just outside and concerned.

And he _was,_ only as soon as the door opened Baekhyun was throwing himself into his chest and muffing, “I’m so sorry.” 

It would be stupid to claim they were past this, because Baekhyun said that same thing everytime they saw each other and in texts and calls, usually accompanied by tears.

“I know you are,” Chanyeol sighed and pulled him into the apartment when he noticed the smell coming off Baekhyun, “Are you.. are you drunk? Baby, no.” 

Baekhyun sniffled and nodded, fingers grasping tight at Chanyeol's clothes and the alpha had to lead him over to the couch and looked down to see the omega was bare footed and only in pajamas, he sighed again and went to go grab him some water.

“I spoke to.. to Luhan for the first time in a while.” 

“Yeah? It didn’t go well I take it?”

“He was mad.” 

“You were his bestfriend of course he’s mad.” 

“No,” Baekhyun held a couch pillow to his chest and accepted the glass of water, “He was mad because he said you cried so much and I-I feel so bad.” 

Chanyeol frowned and sighed because he should have expected the other to scold Baekhyun about this, but it wasn’t their place to do so. “I did, Baekhyun. But it’s okay now that I see you.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” 

The alpha shuffled uncomfortably, “I mean, Baekhyun. I was depressed, and you left. You were _gone,_ I tried to cope. I thought you’d died at one point- can you even imagine? I wish you were sober so we could have this talk.” 

“I’m not that drunk,” Baekhyun argued, “I just had two.”

He didn’t specific two of _what,_ and Chanyeol noticed but knew the omega wasn’t much of a drinker to begin with and sighed as he took a seat beside him but with a good foot between them.

“I was self destructive; I’d just gotten such a huge investment, I was so excited to come tell you, and you were _gone_ with all your clothes, baby.” Chanyeol whispered softly, not trying to start the waterworks up again, “Looked for you for months, I was in denial that you’d left me like that, I thought for sure something terrible happened, I made up all these ideas.” 

“And then what?” 

“Then I moved when I spoke to Kris, he told me to _get over you,_ that you had left and he didn’t know where, but I know now he was just hiding you. Right?”

Baekhyun ducked his head and that said enough.

“Then I just started sleeping around.”

The omegas head popped up and Chanyeol could see the hurt in his eyes because they both knew. They both knew Chanyeol had never been with anyone but Baekhyun, that he’d waited because he didn’t want to be _one of those alphas._

The hurt shone in the glossiness of Baekhyun’s eyes and in the whimper that bubbles in his throat as he wiped beneath them. “And? W-What'd you find out?” 

“Sweetheart,” Chanyeol couldn’t play angry still, he couldn’t be mad when Baekhyun had been right and Jimin was the best thing to ever happen to him, and opened his arms for the omega, “They weren’t you, that’s what I found out now come here.” 

Baekhyun moved into his arms in an instant, knees pulled to his chest as if he wanted Chanyeol to hold every inch of him, cuddling into his chest. “I just want you so much.” The omega cried, holding his hands over his mouth.

Chanyeol hated to be harsh on him, because this was _his_ Baekhyun, the omega that was known to be “a player” but had fallen in love with him and only wanted him; Baekhyun once told him he never wanted anyone before to love, that he never wanted a future like that - to be tied down.

But things changed, and Baekhyun loved him before he loved himself and Chanyeol couldn’t hold a grudge forever when he too loved him so much.

“I know, baby.” 

“Do- y-you want me again? Maybe? M-maybe think about it?”

Of course he’d been thinking about it, he’d been thinking about it for the past two months of playing parents back and forth and hopeful smiles.

Pretending not to notice Baekhyun pop out of the bathroom in only a towel and eye him to see if he watched, if he was attracted to him still.

Perhaps this was Chanyeol's unconscious punishment to him for keeping this huge secret, that this was his way of ignoring him simply by _not_ ignoring him, but also by not giving him the attention he wanted.

“How about we talk when you’re more sober?”

“I _am.”_ Baekhyun stressed, huffing and turning to meet his eyes, “I’m not _super drunk, Chanyeol.”_

“I ju-“

“I _love_ you. And I tell you everyday in texts, I love you and I want you and I-I wish you’d take me back but that’s wishful thinking and I want us to be a family and I want you to kiss me and love me again because I took advantage of it and-“

“Don’t pretend I don’t say the same to you,” Chanyeol whispered, cupping his jaw, “Everything you say I respond just the same; I love you as Jimin's mother and I love you as _Baekhyun,_ there’s no difference between those concepts even if you think that’s what I mean. Yes I love you for giving me him, and yes I love him with everything I have, but that doesn’t replace the years of love I have for you, Baekhyun. So please, please, dry those tears and stop feeling so guilty because I forgive you and I love you and want you, but I don’t want you to ever do this shit again and I don’t _know_ how I can make you promise that.”

“I swear.” 

Baekhyun looked more begging than he sounded as he grabbed Chanyeol's face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together, “I can’t do it all alone again, I promise. Promise, I’ll prove it.” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol sighed, closing his eyes and combing his fingers through the soft hairs on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, “No more tears, kitten.” He requested before tilting his head up to press a soft kiss onto his mouth, “Let’s go to bed.”

If Baekhyun requested more kisses before bed, well, Chanyeol was just as needy.

  
***

“I-I can’t stop wondering.” 

Chanyeol lifted his head with a jolt, sucking his lip between his teeth at the sight of Baekhyun standing in only underwear with a shirt dangling in his hands.

It was a scene he would normally consider comical - as if the omega had suddenly realized he had something pressing to say and ran from his room.

Only having not seen the other this way in some time it only made the alpha consider how _gorgeous_ he was, even with a small pouch of a stomach and a line scar under his belly button.

Perhaps that’s what made him look even more beautiful than normal, the utter realness of it all. 

“About you. Like - I can’t physically.. I can’t picture you having sex with anyone else; it’s not.. not _you_ I can’t.. I-I it..”

 _Jealous,_ most definitely, it shone in the omegas eyes in a way that was unbearable.

Chanyeol had felt a similar thing before, back when they started dating and he had to hear all about Baekhyun’s adventurous lifestyle. Because his omega _had_ been promiscuous and that was a _fact,_ he’d heard so many rumors - stories - things he had always been scared to mention to Baekhyun because he was so jealous and always hated to see the ducked head and nervous expression as the omega swore it was all in the past.

It never felt _good_ to hear he’d gotten fucked by so many people, had done things with _so_ many others.

In fact, on more than one occasion Chanyeol just had to step back and remember that _now_ was now and then was _then._

It never felt great though.

“What do you want me to say?” Chanyeol asked quietly, “That I wish it was just you? That I didn’t like it? Baekhyun. Be reasonable, I was a man abandoned.” 

Baekhyun nodded swiftly, pressing his unworn shirt into his bare chest with a quick intake of breath. He was near tears again and Chanyeol was tired of feeling like the omega was near tears all the time, but there wasn’t anything he could say or do- and honestly he didn’t want to take back anything he’d done.

Perhaps it was sick of him to take a bit of satisfaction in knowing he hurt Baekhyun, but the omega was the one that knowingly left for so long and _could_ have come back anytime to be accepted with open arms.

And never _did._

“Is it… is it because you never got to have someone else? I.. i've told you before, it’s not - it’s not all fun. I- our relationship is _better,_ sex.. strangers… not, it’s not satisfying.”

He was right. Of course he was, but Chanyeol also knew he was trying to convince himself of much more than he was leading on.

“Baekhyun, come here,” He sighed. “If we’re going to talk about this, let’s do so before Jimin does his late night whining to be held.” 

Baekhyun shuffled over instantly, unused tears in his eyes as he snuck himself between Chanyeol and the arm of the chair he sat in - it was much too small like that and the omega noticed quickly and only shifted to lay across his thighs instead.

“You worry too much, kitten,” Chanyeol cooed softly, cupping his cheek in order to angle his face up to press a firm kiss onto his mouth, arm encircling his bare waist.

Baekhyun sighed into his mouth, clutching the collar of his pajamas.

The alpha pulled away to simply look at him, “I love _you,”_ He promised, kissing along his cheekbone.

“H-How man-“

“You don’t want to know that,” Chanyeol cut him off, petting his cheek with serious eyes, “Stop trying to put yourself in more pain. You’ve slept with others, now I have, and that’s the _end_ of it. That’s all that needs to be-“

“For me it was a long time ago. Years.” 

Chanyeol frowned as Baekhyun twisted his hand in his shirt and stared down at his naked legs, an expression that suggested the omega was _trying_ to torture himself with the topic.

“You want to know how many? How recently? What do you expect, Baekhyun? You want me to just give you all the details so you can hurt yourself? No. I _won’t_ do that. I never asked you for accounts, it’s not fair that-“

“But you heard them _anyway.”_ The omega argued, eyes like wells as he tilted his head to look at him, ashamed and angered.

That was _true_ Chanyeol had heard more than he wanted and it would be a lie if he claimed otherwise. There were just so many rumors back then, back when they were younger and people had the audacity to spread such accounts.

“I still love you. I always loved you.” 

Baekhyun sighed and it would seem to anyone else he’d given up the topic, leaning his cheek onto Chanyeol's collarbone and picking at lint on his top distractedly. But the alpha had been with Baekhyun so _long_ that he knew what the omega was playing at even before he opened his mouth again. 

“Did you knot them?”

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and removed his arm from Baekhyun’s lap to rub a hand across his face - not with irritation, but exasperation - as he knew Baekhyun was not going to give up until he dug himself into the floor.

“Damn it, Baekhyun,” He whispered, but there was no hiss in his voice as he wrapped a hand around the nape of the omegas neck to rest his nose into the crook of his throat. 

He wasn’t _mad._ Merely tired, but it would take a long time for them to come to terms with what had recently gone on no matter that it had been three months since Chanyeol met tiny Jimin.

“I _didn’t.”_

He felt Baekhyun relax like a rubber band, going slack into his shoulder with a resounding sigh of relief.

“You really think- baby, you seriously think I’m going to risk getting some _stranger_ pregnant?” Chanyeol questioned, “Only ever you. The only person I could have _ever_ risked something like that for - just as you wouldn’t accept a knot before, I’m not _giving_ mine away. I don’t fucking care who it is, if it’s not _you_ then I’m not willing.” 

Sexually, it was a big win for Chanyeol in their relationship. After hearing so many things, it came as a surprise Baekhyun had never accepted a knot before. Not that he considered his mate a whore, but the picture that had been painted wasn’t black and white but _was_ extreme.

So when he’d been the first person to experience that with Baekhyun of all people, it had meant a lot to him, and he knew the omega felt the same way and even though he never said so - Chanyeol appreciated that moment of his omega asking for it because it was a sign of how serious Baekhyun was about him.

It no longer mattered if he had doubts of his mates' loyalty - if he was constantly trying to be convinced of unfaithfulness - because he had done something no one else did. 

Countless times Chanyeol debated Baekhyun as a boyfriend, debated on whether it was _worth_ the jealousy and pain, whether it was worth the anger of having to defend his boyfriend when he was labeled as a slut. Hell, he’d once nearly had to fight physically because a one night stand didn’t take kindly to his sudden relationship change and choice of loyalty.

Didn’t matter now, but it had mattered then.

“Okay?” He prompted gently, petting his bare thigh and spine, “Stop worrying that pretty head. Just like you used to tell me: _just think about now -_ right, baby? Think about right now where I’m holding you and _loving you_ and we have a beautiful baby down the hall. Am I right?” 

Baekhyun snuggled into his chest with a wet noise, wrapping arms around his neck and pressing his lips to Chanyeol's cheek, “I just never.. considered it.” 

Not in the sense that Chanyeol _couldn't_ pick up others, not at all, in fact Baekhyun had a possessive streak like nothing ever seen when in public - dangling on his arms and fingers, _hissing_ at looks he considered too long, interrupting conversations only to grab his face and and stake a public claim on his lips. 

It was just a fact Chanyeol had been in love with Baekhyun long before the omega crawled into his bed to confess and beg not to be rejected. A shocking occurrence then, but it was true to the fact Baekhyun had wanted him long before confessing too.

“Tell me you feel loved now,” Chanyeol urged gently, twisting his neck to catch a silent kiss from the omega, “Because I _love_ you.” 

“It’s not fair,” Baekhyun whispered, cupping his cheeks in his palms and pressing their lips so they brushed, “That I can love two things this much. I swear it must be impossible. You don’t know how many times I contemplated.. j-just giving up.. those months just laying there.. I-I wanted you so much. Was so scared. Knew you had to hate me. Love you. I _love you._ Only ever love you.”

“Oh. Baekhyun,” The alpha sighed albeit with a racing heart, “You can love me now. Just love me and Jimin twice as much now and I’ll do the same, kitten.” 

  
***

“Oh my goodness, my goodness!”

Chanyeol opened his arms for a hug and his mother passed him, going straight for the omega behind him holding Jimin to his chest.

“Ah, rude.” He whined.

“Look at _you,_ I haven’t seen you in so, so long, you have to tell me how everything went,” His mother scolded, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek before lightly patting his cheek fondly.

“The c section certainly wasn’t pleasant healing,” Baekhyun answered with a light flush, pulling the six month old off his chest.

Jimin awoke with a rather amusing startle, smacking little lips together and startling _again_ at the older woman looking at him.

“This little gumdrop is just _adorable!_ Oh, I may faint, oh no! Get your brother, Chanyeol!” 

The alpha whined and turned to dramatically climb the stairs just far enough to yell a _Sehun, get down here you little shit!_

His mother sent him a disappointed look that made the alpha smile wide.

“You can’t be mad at me when I brought your grandson, mom,” Chanyeol smirked.

She huffed and sent Baekhyun and annoyed look making the omega laugh and bounce Jimin in his arm, “Look, Chim. This is Nana, can you give a big smile?”

If there was one thing the baby loved to do it was give huge smiles so he yawned and stretched out his little arms with a big smile, crescent eyes as he babbled a squeak.

“Oh- oh dear-“ 

Chanyeol laughed as his mother dramatically grasped her chest and made grabby hands out towards the baby, Baekhyun was happy to give him over, patting Jimin's overalls as reassurance before stepping to the side.

“He can crawl around if you trust Sehun not to block him.” 

Said boy was running down the stairs then, the thirteen year old sending Chanyeol an ugly glare and running over to smack the alpha hard on the arm before sending Baekhyun a big smile, “Hi! You should hate my brother again.” 

Chanyeol choked and grabbed the boy in a headlock for his attitude, making Sehun yelp and squirm to punch at him.

“I never hated your brother, break it up boys,” Baekhyun snorted, “I was _pregnant._ That doesn’t mean I hated anyone, punk.” 

Sehun just giggled and grinned as he stomped Chanyeol's foot - the elder pretended it hurt when Sehun was really nothing but a toothpick so it didn’t feel like anything.

For his brothers pride's sake, he pretended with a yelp.

Within a second Jimin was making that _same_ yelping noise only with a finger in his mouth and a smile, replicating almost perfectly.

“Jiminnie loves daddy,” Baekhyun smiled fondly and dug through the diaper bag by the door to grab a teething ring out to give over, “Huh, bubba. Love daddy?”

The baby giggled and flung the rings in his fist cutely, nearly smacking Sehun who was staring at him as if he was some odd creature.

“You two go to your room!” Chanyeol's mom ordered with a huff, “I’ll get _no_ baby time if the two of you stay here; leave me be.” 

“You heard her, baby. _Leave her be,”_ Chanyeol mimicked, grabbing Baekhyun’s waist to pull him towards the stairs as he knew the others' anxiety about leaving Jimin alone was bad, “Let’s nap, it was a long car ride.” 

At that, Baekhyun hummed and tucked under his arm to be pulled upstairs to a small room.

“I’m so tired,” The omega whined and flopped back onto the bed, his shirt riding up a bit to expose up to his belly button.

A light pink scar shone on the bottom of his stomach and Chanyeol couldn't help running his fingers over the soft scar, making Baekhyun startle at the sudden touch and pop his eyes back open.

What greeted him was just a sly smile as Chanyeol leaned down to kiss his lips, dragging fingers over his stomach gently. 

Baekhyun could never get enough kisses, even after all the years they’d spent together he was always happy to receive kisses, so he tangled fingers into Chanyeol's hair and tugged him down on top of him in a swift move.

“I thought you were tired.” 

“That was before I had attention.” 

Chanyeol laughed against his lips, pressing a peck to the corner of his mouth before just simply rolling over to rest on his side and look at him.

“What?” Baekhyun whined after a moment, softly pushing Chanyeol's arm with a light blush, “Stop staring at me like that.” 

“I just like seeing you.”

Baekhyun’s lips dropped a bit and Chanyeol sighed, sitting up on his elbow and brushing his hair behind his ear, “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Okay,” The omega whispered simply, but the guilt seeped out of his voice.

“Hey. I love you.” 

“I don’t deserve it,” Baekhyun swallowed back tears but contrary to his words was clutching Chanyeol's top and throwing his leg over the alphas hip, “But I love you too much to stop feeling horrible.” 

“You believed something that wasn’t exactly the truth, but I can’t hold a grudge against you for protecting Jimin. You misunderstood or perhaps I was being crude, but you know now that I love our baby and I love you and that’s _that._ There’s no reason to still be restless over it, Baekhyun. I forgive you, and you’ve _proven_ you’re not leaving again. 

Hell, I hadn’t even thought to contact my mother because I’ve been so busy, but you did and explained and even _she_ forgives you, so don’t trip chocolate chip. Everyone understands that you were afraid and it _wasn’t_ the right move, but we’re here now and we’re all fine, right?” 

Baekhyun nodded the tiniest bit against his top and Chanyeol grinned, leaning down to peck his head and rub his shoulder. “I’m just glad to have you again.” 

“You never didn’t.” 

Although Chanyeol had felt he didn’t have Baekhyun for a while, when phrased like that it felt in a way he’d messed up too - by sleeping around because he had tried to hurt the omega. 

Because it was something special between them and being with someone else just felt he was cursing at Baekhyun.

He knew that bothered Baekhyun more than he let on, and even though in retrospect it was the omegas' fault and Chanyeol shouldn’t feel guilty, he still did a bit, because he could have filtered himself and not have been a drunken idiot.

Baekhyun was sensitive even if he was feisty and it was understandable how he’d gotten overwhelmed when two months pregnant at his drunken blabbering.

Chanyeol just sighed and rolled over so Baekhyun was flat on the bed beneath him, resting palms beside his head, “Lets have some mommy and daddy time before we’re summoned again.” 

The omega beneath him bubbled with a giggle, fingers unbuttoning Chanyeol's top, “Who needs sleep anyway?” 

“Certainly not me, kitten.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: from Baekhyun’s perspective he was pregnant, hormonal, and already afraid, so when Chanyeol says to get rid of the child he was afraid regardless of whether it was a drunken joke or not. Baekhyun’s character isn’t meant to be a bitch, he’s a scared person, & their relationship before this it’s mentioned was not all rainbows either, nobody’s relationships are.


End file.
